Broken Hearts, Torn Mask
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Ryan ((also known as Cryaotic)) has his heart broken and joins the Barrels. But when he tries to leave, what will the Barrel King do as punishment? Will Felix and Ken rescue him in time? PewdieCry and CinnamonToastPie, with hinted SkullyxJennifer, PiggehxChair, and PewdiePhano. Rated T for violence, gore, and swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Well... I guess the best way to start this story is at the beginning. I would start by introducing myself, but I am not important to this story. I am merely the narrator, the one who saw all this. Who knows what my true name is? All you need to know is I saw this happen. With that knowledge, know this is all true.

This story is about a young man named Ryan Terry. An amazing boy, with gorgeous brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the voice that many girls compared to that of an angel. He was a well known and very successful YouTube gamer.

This story also talks about two other boys, one named Felix Kjellberg, and another named Kenneth Morrison. Both of them were also very successful gamers, and they were Ryan's best friends.

During their many adventures, Ryan had gained even more friends. Mayo, the younger brother of Mr. Chair, was the best of all these friends. Ryan had saved the young boy's life and become poor Mayo's first friend. The adventure tied to this one is a sad and epic one, but it is not this story.

He also had made many enemies. The warrior known as Stephano was one of these, hating Ryan with a bitter jealousy for stealing away the friendship and love of Felix. Now, it was not his fault exactly, but the warrior did not care. Whenever Ryan needed help, Stephano was the most reluctant to give it.

Now, some of you readers may have realized who I am talking about, and you are about to think: "Here we go, another crappy fanfic. These crazy PewDieCry fangirls will stop nowhere, will they?" To this I repeat once more: This is all true. This really all happened. Have you not noticed how much more time Felix has spent playing games with Ken recently? How our dear Cryaotic has become all but forgotten by the swede?

Read on, my friends. Inside you will learn of buried secrets, dark histories, and perhaps... yes... perhaps you will even learn of the origin of the Barrel King himself...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So what's wrong?"

Ryan looked up at the young boy through his mask. The boy sat in a corner of a cell, dressed in a torn brown shirt and old jeans. He wasn't very old... probably only six or seven. And his eyes were sad and lonely all the time, even around his friend. Maybe that was why they were both so close... they both had lonely eyes.

"Will you please tell me?" The boy asked again, waiting patiently for the reply. The older man sighed, unable to keep silent after that request.

"He... I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's this other friend of mine... Ken. Once the two of them met, they have been hanging out more with each other than with me. And then a week ago... they..." He fell silent, looking at the stone floor.

One week earlier...

"I'm going to go to bed bros..." Ryan yawned, getting up from the couch. Ken and Felix still sat, moving their characters around the screen.

"Alright." Felix glanced at him with a smile. "Sweet dreams Cry."

"See ya!" Ken's eyes didn't leave the screen, but he still smiled a bit as the masked youth walked out.

Ryan walked into the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. But before he could move a single inch he heard his friend's voices from the other room.

"Wanna do something else now?"

"Like what?"

There was silence for a moment, and then he heard them laugh. Silently, he opened the

door and peeked out. There, on the couch, his two friends embraced each other. Ken leaned in to kiss the other's lips gently, and Felix didn't fight back or try to stop him. Instead, the swede closed his eyes and kissed back.

Closing the door again, Ryan stared into space for a moment, unable to process what he had just seen._ Felix... he... he kissed... no..._ A tear ran down his cheek, moistening the edge of the Cry mask he wore. He pulled it off, staring into the mirror at his pale blue eyes. How many times had Felix stared into them like this with his own, stunningly gorgeous eyes? And now his friend was out there with someone else... Someone that should have been him! Always had been him!

Tears stung his cheeks as he once more began to cry. It had been a week since he had witnessed this betrayal, and it still hurt just as bad. He had pretended he hadn't seen anything, continuing to enjoy his month long vacation at Felix' house. It had only just started, it wouldn't be right to leave so quickly. But every time he saw the two of them smile at each other he got both angry and sad. Many times in the past week he had left the room to go cry somewhere in private. But neither of them had even noticed. Or cared.

He felt the boy's arms wrap around him, breaking him out of his depression. Looking up he saw the boy was smiling sympathetically. "It's okay. I'm still your friend, right?"

"True." Ryan smiled gently and stood up. "I should get home... Thanks, Mayo."

"You're welcome! See ya soon!"

He had heard every word.

_"So... he's just like my brother. Felix hurt them both. That bastard..."_ The man grit his teeth, his hand tightening over his sword. _"He has to hurt everyone that loves him, doesn't he?_"

A voice spoke into the man's head, echoing eerily. _"Bring him to me. He will be a wonderful addition to my armies. He's able to get up close to the enemy, and he will break our enemy's heart like he broke everyone elses."_

The man nodded. _"Yes, my lord."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

_"Ryan..."_

_"Yes?"_

_The swede pulled himself closer to him, kissing his lips softly. "I love you bro."_

_"I... I love you too." Ryan smiled. He slid his mask back to look at Felix with unobstructed vision. "Don't ever leave me."_

_"I won't. I promise."_

"Ryan..."

_No... Let me sleep.._. He rolled over, letting himself drift off again. _I want to sleep..._

"Ryan. Get up."

_No..._ He folded the pillow over his head. "Go away..." the boy muttered drowsily.

He suddenly felt cold steel against his arm. With a cry he shot up and fell backwards off his bed. "What the fuck-" His hand fumbled on the desk for his mask and glasses. "I-I warn you! Get out of my room or... or i'll... I'll be...aggressive!"

"Be quiet! Don't wake ze other up!"

He froze, peering into the darkness. The voice sounded familiar... "Stephano?"

There was a chuckle. "Almost."

"Who are you...?"

Out of the shadows of the nearest cell stepped a tall youth. He was very similar to the blonde Ryan knew as Stephano. But unlike the golden warrior, this man had bronze hair and wore a silver version of the cloak and tunic. "'Elloz, Ryan. I 'ave 'eard a lot about you."

"You... have?"

"Oui. I am Gonzolo, ze assassin." He bowed slightly.

Gonzolo! Ryan blinked in shock, stepping back slightly. Stephano's older brother? "Y-Your brother said you were dead!"

The man's face became somber. "Is zat what 'e tells people? I see..."

"How..."

"Zere is no time for question. I need you to follow me."

"A-Alright..."

"I'll meet you outside. Get dressed quickly." The assassin turned and stepped out, his footsteps fading into the darkness. And once they were gone, Ryan scurried to put on clothes, sliding his glasses and mask on as he walked out the door. The sounds of Ken's snoring drowned out his footsteps on the creaking floor.

"Finally." Gonzolo stood near the computer, his arms folded. "'Urry, We are being expected at ze castle."

"By who?" He blinked. "Martin? Or is it Piggeh again?"

The frenchman scoffed. "Non. Definitely not."

"Then, wh-"

There was a flash of light as Gonzolo grabbed Ryan's hand, and they both were suddenly deep in the dungeons of Brennenburg. In front of Cry, in the shadows, stood a shape that made his stomach churn.

Gonzolo got on on knee. "My lord, I 'ave brought Cryaotic to you."

_"Very good."_ A voice appeared in Ryan's head suddenly. _"Hello, Ryan Terry, also known as Cryaotic... and a friend of the Enemy._"

Ryan shivered. Sitting only inches away was the most terrifying being he had ever heard of.

**The King of the Barrels.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

As he stood in the kitchen, he felt suddenly very sick. The scene that had only happened moments before played through his head on an endless loop... over and over and over...

_"We have something in common, Ryan. Both of us were hurt by Felix. Join my army, and we will hurt him and make him see how it feels to be in pain."_

_"But..."_

_"You want him to know how you feel?"_

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"Then join me."_

_"... I will."_

Ryan walked over to the counter, pulling out the top drawer slowly. He winced at the slight

noise it created as the inner wheel rolled across it's track, but he soon had it open.

_"Welcome, Ryan Terry, to the barrel army. It is a pleasure to finally have you."_

_"I-It is?"_

_"Yes. You see, we have a job only you can do."_

_"What is it?"_

He reached into the drawer, pulling out a large knife. He looked at it, his reflection

distorted slightly by his shaking hand. Just looking at the cold metal made him pale further.

_"Before I tell you, I must remind you of something. Fail your mission, and you will suffer for it."_

_"I understand, your majesty."_

Ryan walked down the hall carefully, doing his best not to make too much noise. There... at the end of the hall.

_"I need you to dispose of the greatest challenge keeping us from our destiny. Will you do this?"_

_"Yes sir... but may I ask what it is I have to do?"_

_"Is it not obvious?"_

The door creaked gently, but the sleeping figure in the bed didn't stir. Ryan felt a warm tear trail down his cheek as he stepped up to his best friend... the man he loved... sound asleep in bed. His face was peaceful and smiling, telling him that the swede was having a very good dream. At least, He thought as he felt the other man's face gently. He will be happy before I-

He couldn't even bring himself to finish that sentence. As he raised the blade above his head, he heard the Barrel King's order echo through his mind:

_"Kill Felix Kjellberg."_

"Goodbye, bro." He choked, bringing the blade down...


End file.
